A Year in the Life of Henrietta Mabel Part 2
by GinnyWeasley5
Summary: When I win Matt, I think everything is perfect. Until Voldemort decides he needs to kill me.
1. Not Like Hogwarts Anymore

Chapter 1

"Kneel, Henrietta." Aymcus Carrow says to me.

I shake my head.

"CRUCIO!" he bellows.

The whole class moans as I writher in pain.

"How dare you!" I scream.

Aymcus slashes his wand at me. A huge gash slices into my stomach. Blood pours out of the gash. Matt rushes forward.

"Get back, boy," he says.

Matt picks me up in his arms and runs me out of the dungeons. The class gasps as he dares do such a thing.

"Stupefy! Crucio! Pertificus Totalus!" Aymcus roars from behind us.

"Matt, where are you taking me?" I ask him weakly as he runs to the second floor. "

I'm going to Professor McGonagall," he says.

"Oh god, you look pale," he cries.

He knocks on Prof. McGonagall's door.

"Who is it?" she calls.

"Matthew, please, it's an emergency," Matt cries desperately.

The door opens. Groans and gasps erupt from the room. Inside are more Gryffindor sixth years and Ravenclaws.

"Oh, Merlins Pants, what happened?" Prof. McGonagall asks rushing forward.

"Aymcus Carrow used the Cruciatus Curse on her and a slashing spell and and and she bloody bleeding like mad!" Matt says.

Prof. McGonagall starts muttering spells over me. I can feel the skin tightening over my tummy. I grunt in pain.

"Take her strait to the hospital wing!" Prof. McGonagall cries.

Matt sprints to the wing.

"Madam Pomfrey! MADAM POMFREY! HELP!" Matt cries.

Matt places me on a bed. Madam P. comes rushing out.

"Oh, not one of those bloody Carrow twins is it?" she asks.

Matt nods.

"Drink this dear," she says handing me a flask.

I gulp it down. With a wave of her wand, my stomach is bandaged.

"Off you go," Madam P. says.

"Thank you," I gulp.

Matt and I run to the great Hall. We see Maisy and James sitting there. Snape sits in Dumbledore's seat. Dinner is served. We eat. Maisy hugs me and so does James. Matt sits with his arms around me and me with my head on his shoulder. We make our way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

We sit there. Me too weak but gradually getting stronger. Matt just strokes my hair.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL. MAY I REPEAT, EVERYONE TO THE GREAT HALL." Snape's voice echoes around the room.

"We'll be okay, right?" Grace asks me.

She is still in her first year.

"Yes. We will Grace," I say and kiss the top of her head, "I promise."

Matt takes me hand and we make our way to the Great Hall with Maisy and James. We stand in our house.

"I have a question. Has anyone seen Henrietta Mabel from Gryffindor House?" Snape asks.

"What do you want?" I ask bravely.

"I want you dead," Aymcus spits.

"And..." I reply.

"I will kill you and so will the Dark Lord," Snape says.

The houses step apart and I stand in the center. Snape and the Carrow twins draw their wands. Prof. McGonagall comes and stands by my side.

"Stupefy!" We both yell and our stunning spells hit the Carrow twins and they fall in a lump.

"How dare you!" Snape breaths.

"Oh, I dare," McGonagall says.

"Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" The two spells clash and a fire erupts.

"Agumenti!" I yell and the fire goes out. Snape disappears out the window and it smashes.

"IDIOT!" McGonagall cries.

"Quick, someone grab her!" Malis cries pointing at me.

Matt comes and grabs my arm and stands in front of me

. "Students out of bed! STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Filch comes running in.

"Shut up you blithering idiot!" I say then quickly cover my mouth.

"That was not me," I say.

Suddenly a cold voice echo's around the Great Hall.

"Fight. Fight. Give me Henrietta Mabel. If you give me her, you'll be rewarded. I declare war at midnight. Arm your forces."

"Yeah, rewarded with death!" I yell.

Chatter starts.

"Professor, I'm not giving myself up. We can fight, we can win. That was Voldemort. When he says 'Arm your forces,' he means it. We need to get everyone out who is not going to fight. We need to get the Order in. We need all the help we can get," I say.

"I trust you. EVERYONE!" McGonagall cries.

"Listen to Miss Mabel!" She says.

"Okay, everyone," I say and take a deep breath.


	2. Death Eaters and Spiders

Chapter 2

"I'm not going to give myself in. We can win this w-," I begin but am interrupted by a Slytherin girl.

"But we'll all die! _He_ said," she says.

"Shut up and listen and you'll die anyway. If you are in your sixth year and above, you can stay back and fight. Everyone, you need to get out. You'll use a Port Key and stay there. Fifth Year Prefects will stay with them and be heads. You need to go," I say.

McGonagall summons a Port Key and house by house, year level by year level disappear. Everyone in Year Six and year Seven stay. Even a couple Slytherin's.

Scary.

The Order come. All the adults go outside and the Head Boy and Girl too go. They start shooting spells up into the sky. It starts to form a huge orange force. Inside, is chaos. Thunder calls and lighting flashes. Maisy and James are helping the first years. Grace comes up to me and hugs me.

"Will you be okay?" She asks me.

"Of course I will," I say.

Tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please don't cry," I say and kiss her forehead.

"Look after this for me," I say and strap a necklace around her neck.

"Come on, Grace." Her friend, Louis, pulls her away by the hand.

"Win! Please!" Grace call to me.

"I promise!" I call back.

I can only hope it's true.

"James, we'll meet you in the Room of Requirement," Matt calls over the crowd.

"A room to talk, a room to talk, a room to talk," Matt says walking back and forth three times.

The door opens and we walk in.

"Henri, stay here. Please. You have to trust me. Please," he says.

"No." Matt just looks at me and pleads.

"No. I am the reason of this war," I say.

Mad.

"Henri, please," Matt says holding both my hands.

"Matt. NO!" I say.

"Okay." He finally gives in.

"I know you're just concerned. But really," I say and snog him.

We break apart.

"Ready to fight?" Matt asks me.

"Ready as ever," I reply.

"What's happening?" Maisy asks with a wild look in her eyes as she and James burst into the room.

"Let's fight!" I yell above all the yelling from outside.

We all run to the second floor. Someone shoves me down the steps. I lose my footing as crash into Matt. He catches me and we keep running until we are outside in the courtyard. I look at my watch. It's 11:30.

"Half an hour," I breath.

I turn to Matt and look into his eyes.

"I'm scared," I whisper.

"You'll be fine," he says and kisses me on my head and hugs me.

We break free. I can see a huge mass of people approaching. Then I realize that it's Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

"Oh my god, they're here. THEY'RE HERE!" I scream.

"What?" McGonagall yells.

"EVERYONE! INSIDE! THE GREAT HALL! NOW!" she screams.

Everyone floods into the Great Hall. I grab Maisy and Matt's hands and Maisy has James' hand and we sprint into the hall.

"It's not even midnight yet!" A Hufflepuff seventh year cries.

"Never trust him to be on time!" I yell back.

"Everyone! SILENCE! Do you all have a spell that you will use if someone starts dueling you. Remember make it your best defense or attacking spell! Good luck!" McGonagall cries.

We go outside. Other's go all around the castle to station themselves ready for battle. Matt, Maisy, James and I are in the courtyard, getting ready. The mob is advancing on us, down the hill. I am struggling to breath. A huge burning lump in my throat. I think I'm about to cry. But I don't cry. I never cry. I am going to fight. We are going to win this war. Win, I tell you, win! BANG! The force that was protecting us, disappears.

"Oh, god," I say as smoldering bits of paper like things float down upon us and coats the ground.

Matt kisses me.

"It'll be okay," he soothes.

"I know it will," I say.

"I'll be in the Entrance Hall," he says.

I nod and kiss him one last time and let him go. I watch him walk into the castle then turn my attention back to this war. People start shooting spells at the oncoming Death Eaters.

"Flipendo!" I scream at a Death Eater.

He is knocked backwards.

"How dare you!" One of his fellow Death Eaters roars and shoots the killing curse at me.

I squeal: Protego and the curse backfires to him.

He's dead.

Injured and dead litter the floor. Friend or foe, bleeding or non, breathing or not breathing. I stun twenty four more Death Eaters and run into the castle to help Matt fight some more off. But only to find him lying on the ground, blood pouring from his leg. There's a Death Eater laughing his head off at Matt lying there on the floor.

"How dare you!" I scream at the death Eater that I recognize as Nathan Henrison.

"What cha going do, pretty?" He asks me.

"Kill you," I reply.

"Ohhh, but you're only sixteen. No little girl could do that, pretty," he sneers.

"Oh, you'd be surprised, Henrison," I scowl at him and shoot a stunning spell him.

He deflects it.

"Ohhh, not so friendly are we. Mabel," he yells.

He raises his wand and that's when I really am scared and think I'm going to die. But I shoot one last stunning spell at him and it hits him square in the chest. His face freezes and he falls. I walk up to him. His laugh still etched upon it. I poke him. I whoop as I kill my second Death Eater. I drop down beside Matt.

"Vulnera Sanentur," I murmur and wave my wand over Matt's gash.

His wound immediately heals and the blood disappears.

"Oh my gosh," I say and hug Matt.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"Yep," he replies and hugs me again.

I scream.

"What, what is it?" Matt asks.

"It's the giant spiders! Aragog's family!" I squeal.

Matt pulls me around my waist and pulls me up against the wall.

"Matt! Henri!" Maisy's voice comes bouncing along the walls.

She and James come sprinting into view.

"On three! Stunning spell! One, two, THREE!" Matt cries.

"Stupefy!" The four stunning spells hit two spiders.

The bowl over onto three spiders. They bowl over onto five spiders. And _they_ bowl over seven spiders. It just keeps on going. All of them die or are stunned. We all have a group hug. But it ends quickly.

"Death Eaters come back. Lord Voldemort is merciful. but not patient. Henrietta Mabel, if you don't give up now, you will all die. Die. Give me Henrietta Mabel. By the end of thirty minutes, if you haven't given my her, I will come into the castle and get her. Use that time to dispose of your dead and treat the injured. Give me Henrietta Mabel."

The cold voice echoed around us.


	3. Death Encloses on Him

Chapter 3

There was a huge wisp of black smoke and the Death Eaters were gone.

"Everyone into the Great Hall. NOW!" Prof. McGonagall's voice was magnified over the whole castle.

I look at my watch. The battle has been going for three hours now and stopped. We all make our way to the great Hall. Bodies litter the floor. I gasp as I see a couple of people I know. Someone grabs me and pulls me up onto the stage at the end of the hall. It's Prof. McGonagall.

"Everyone, we are not giving Miss Mabel in. Understand? Good. Could I get the Hufflepuff's to go out and collect the bodies. Anyone with medical experience, over to Madame Pomfrey to help. Gryffindor's, down to the kitchen and collect food and drinks. Slytherin's help the Hufflepuff's. Go!"

Everyone heads off in different directions.

"Maisy, James, Matt and Henri, conjure some four tables. While I clean up the rubies and emeralds," Prof. McGonagall says.

We nod. We conjure four tables. Gryffindor's come pouring in and set up food and drinks on the tables. Blood was spread everywhere. It was gross. Fifteen minutes had passed.

"PROFESSOR! We have fifteen minutes until Voldemort comes into the castle!" I yelled above the talking.

The chatter dies instantly. With one wave of her wand, McGonagall makes everything vanish.

"Everyone, quickly, back to your stations. NOW!" Professor McGonagall barked.

Again, people flooded out of the hall. Matt, Maisy, James and I head up to the 6th floor.

We all sit behind statues an suits of armor. For ten minutes in silence.

"Good luck guys," Matt says.

BANG!

Maisy and I squeal as eight Death Eaters march into the corridor. I shove my fist into my mouth to stop my self from screaming at the sight of one of them. He has a huge gash in his face that has pus pouring out of it.

"We know your hear!" He roars.

His fellow Death Eaters roar with laughter. I cringe when I realize that it's Fenier Greyback. My mitto paper starts hitting me on my head. Mitto paper is used to send messages to the asked people. Matt, Maisy, James and I have them. I look at it.

_Stun them. Matt. _

It reads. I look at James. He nods. He looks at Maisy. She nods. The paper starts flashing. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 2, NOW! It flashes.

"Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" "Stupefy!" "Stupefy!"

All spells hit four Death Eaters. Greyback included.

"Advada Kedavera!" I scream as the curse hits my suit of armor.

Matt jumps out.

"Not her!" Matt screams at McDonald.

"Why not? She too special. Worried I'll ruin her pretty little face? Huh? Crucio!" McDonald screams at Matt.

He narrowly dodges the curse. I plan to duel them. Then so many things happen at once. A huge roar echoes around the hall. The roof falls in and Matt and I are trapped. I hear Maisy screaming my name.

"Maisy! It's okay! Get you and James out! Get out!" I scream through the wall.

"Henri! Come one!" Matt cries at me.

We start sprinting to the end. I stop suddenly. I see a fire. It burns in my eyes. The heat creeps onto my body. The smoke burns my throat.

"Agumenti!" I scream. Water shoots from my wand but evaporates.

"Fiendfyre," I cry.

"Matt! Matt? MATT!" I scream.

I can't see him. A huge lump forms in my throat. I think I'm about to cry. I don't cry. I mustn't.

"Matt!" I call again.

I feel my way through the smoke. _Thump. _I land on the floor. I look back to see what I tripped over and rub my elbow. It's Matt.

"Matt!" I cry.

I shake him.

"Matt, please!" I say.

I do a simple spell.

"Damn!"

The spell says that's he's unconscious.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" I say and aim my wand at Matt.

I leviate him and run beside him. I manage to get to the Great Hall. I gasp when I see Voldemort dueling McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout. Suddenly, everything slows down.

"And if it isn't the girl herself," Voldemort sneers at me.

Madame Pomfrey rushes over to me and waved her wand over Matt. He wakes.

"Come on then. Come on up and fight me," Voldemort jeers.

"Okay," I say and walk to the center.

The three professor's that were dueling him back off.

"Mind you, she's mine. No one is allowed to help any of us," Voldemort continues.

"Hmm, so sad that your pretty little face will be ruined," he sneers.

He keeps shooting insults at me.

"And your parents, I will murder them next. And your little sister? Greta, I believe?" He smiles as he see's the look of terror on my face.

"You will never touch any of THEM!" I scream.

The anger boils up in the pit of my stomach. It gets bigger and bigger.

"What, and you don't?" I scream at Voldemort.

He had said that I had no power at _all. _He must have see the anger in my eyes.

"Angry are we?" He asks me.

"Angry? _Advada Kedavera!_"


	4. The Prophecy

Chapter 4

I scream as Voldemort bowls backwards.

I just shot the killing curse at him. Cheers and screams of delight fall around me.

Someone grabs me and kisses me.

I fall into the kiss.

It's Matt. I can tell. He wraps his arms around me. He pulls me close. We break apart. I hug Matt.

"He really is dead, isn't he?" I ask into his chest.

"He is," Matt replies and kisses my forehead.

"HE'S DEAD!" People cheer.

Death Eater's attempt to attack but the Order hold them off. Voldemort's body is moved to the corner of the room and has a green and silver blanket draped over him. Aouor's are called in. All the Death Eaters are trapped and taken to Azkaban. Everything is such a fuzz. But when McGonagall approaches me, everything changes. She has a black eye, a gash across her cheek and her hair that is normally in a tight bun has fallen lose down her back.

"Miss Henrietta, I need to speak to you. And yes, your three friend's can come too," she says.

We follow her out of the great hall and up into Dumbledore's office.

"Lemon Sherbet," Prof. McGonagall says.

We step onto the stairs and we walk to Dumbledore's office.

"Revealeo," she says. Nothing came out. "Good," Prof. McGonagall sighed.

"Henri, I think you should sit down. It's a long story." Prof. McGonagall conjures up five red chairs.

We take a sit. Food appears in front of us. None of us take it.

"It all starts when you were a baby. Sybill Trelawny made a prophecy. It said: _A girl of the age of 16 will defeat The Dark Lord or The Dark Lord will defeat her. She will be born on the 20th of September. Her name will be Henrietta Grace Mabel. Only one can survive. _In that, Lord Voldemort found out about it. He was so mad. Mad enough to go hunting for you. He found you through your file at the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore died and then he saw fit to send the Carrow twins here. He broke his entry. And then he came here. Merlin, look where it ended him. Dead."

Prof. McGonagall looked at me with a mixture of emotions. My eyes clouded over. I snuggled into Matt. James and Maisy hugged me too.

I was...well I was...shocked. I s'psose.

My heart hammered in my chest.

"Come on lets go," Matt said and slipped his arm around my waist.

He led me to the Great Hall while the others followed. I entered and I was flooded with hugs and cheers filled my ears. I saw a little brunette through the crowd.

"Grace!" I scream.

I fling myself through the crowd.

"Henri!" She screams back at me.

"Henri!" She screams again and runs at me.

She hugs me. I wrap my arms around her. Her little chest heaves against mine. The tears roll down my cheeks and into her hair. I fell Grace's tears on my hair. I pull away from her little body.

"Hey, it's okay," I say with a shaky laugh.

I can't bear to look at her crying. I wipe her tears away. She smiles a watery smile at me. Her friend, Louis, comes up and hugs her. She likes him. She smiles at me from behind his back. I grin at her. They run off to their other friends hand in hand.

I turn back to Matt. He embraces me. I start to cry into his shoulder.

"What's wrong with my baby?" He asks me.

"Nothing," I reply.

"I love you," He says.

"I love you too," I reply and softly kiss him.

We break apart and I see all the house tables have re-appeared and food lays on them. I see Malis looking extremely uncomfortable with his little brother. I walk to him.

"Hey," he says.

I am flabbergasted.

"Hi, um what are you -?" I begin.

"My father forced it into Ruben and my minds. I am so so so sorry. I would never have harmed you. Ever," Malis says in a quick voice.

"It's okay," I reply.

"Come and join us at the Gryffindor Table," I say.

Malis looks over at Matt. He nods his head. We sit at the table. We eat. We drink. We talk.

Matt and I wander outside.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey," I reply.

He leans in and kisses me. I take this by surprise. But hey, I'm not complaining. I join in with the kiss. I feel him poke his tongue into my mouth. I let him in. I take this by surprise too. I can feel the early morning sun on my back.

"We're going ooooonnnn! And it lights it's way to dddaawwwnnnnn!"

Matt and I quickly jump apart, gasping for air. I run my hand down the side of his face.

"Henri," he moaned huskily.

I turn and see James and Maisy hurrying towards us.

"We're going ooooonnnn! And it lights it's way to dddaawwwnnnnn!"

Maisy runs and hugs me. James and Matt do their secret handshake business.

"You know, it took me all my strength to stop James from coming down earlier," Maisy jokes.

"Oh, I bet," I reply.

our backs. We splash and get thrown up by the Giant Squid. The water is refreshing.

I kiss Matt a couple more times. We splash and get out of the lake after three hours. We sit wrapped in our towels under the huge oak tree.

My head on Matt's lap. Maisy's head on James' lap. I think how lucky we are.

And with that, the second part of my story is told.


End file.
